onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Orang
}} Orang is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is a servant who works for the evil sorcerer Jafar, he performs insignificant tasks such as carrying a large book around. Biography 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} Cyrus and the Old Prisoner are disturbed when the former's cage begins to move towards the platform Jafar uses. He sees Jafar and the Red Queen sat at a dining table, eating food that is served by Jafar's henchman, Orang. The genie asks what it is, so the two villains explain it's dinner, asking if he wants to join them, however Cyrus says he'd rather starve. Jafar asks if he's sure, stating he hasn't seen the center piece yet as he pulls out a paper swan. He tells Cyrus that the message he wrote to Alice got a reply, meaning she didn't listen to his warning. He then rips up the paper swan and notices Cyrus' serious face. He tauntingly states that he doesn't seem in a festive mood, wondering if the center piece was too much. He then tells Cyrus that he should know better than anyone that magic comes with a price. "So does stealing it" the genie adds, but Jafar explains he won't be stealing it as he's only three wishes away from owning it. Cyrus insists she'll never make them, but the Red Queen points out he said she'd never come back to Wonderland. Cyrus tells the villains that Alice is stronger than they think, so Jafar adds that they're about to find out. As the sorcerer sits back down, the queen complains of Cyrus' smell, wondering if they need to sit so close. Jafar tells her it'll only be for a while as he wants to see the look on the genie's face when Alice makes her first wish. She smiles. "The book" Jafar whispers to her, so the Red Queen gives a nod to the henchman, who brings over an old, large book. As the queen looks through it, Cyrus asks what they're going to do to Alice, but Jafar corrects him and says it's what he'll do to her. Orang continues to serve the two villains. }} In the dungeon area, Cyrus is sharpening one half of the wishbone he broke. He pricks himself with it and bleeds. The old prisoner looks on at what he's doing, as Cyrus says, "Almost there..." An aggressive voice behind him asks what he's doing, and Cyrus looks back to see Orang on the strip. "Excuse me?" the genie says, and Orang forces him to show his hands. Cyrus claims not to understand, and Orang points out that he's holding something, he saw it. He demands to be shown the hands again, and Cyrus stands up on his cage, holding the hands up, open palms. Orang examines them, and sees nothing, but Cyrus has the half of the bone on the back of one of his hands, clutched in between the fingers, out of sight. Orang says, "Alright", and then turns the crank, which makes Cyrus' cage suddenly fall down a tad, causing him to lose balance and ultimately drop the bit of chicken bone, which falls right on the pathway where Orang stands. The beast of a man picks it up, and comments that it's sharp, and must have taken him a long time. He then holds the chicken bone over the pit below them and drops it. He is wickedly delighted by his own mean streak, and walks away chuckling, as Cyrus looks down. }}Cyrus is seen lying down on the floor of his cage as his old prisoner friend is carelessly thrown back into his own by Jafar's servant, Orang. The cell is then closed and locked, and the servant leaves the old man, who appears in a great deal of pain. Later on, Cyrus is seen sitting in his cage, apparently saddened, as the old prisoner sits in his cage near by, looking apprehensive. Orang, Jafar's servant, soon steps onto the dungeon platform containing the crank that controls the cages' positions, and looks at the two prisoners. Content that they're quiet and not making a fuss, the servant heads back through the hallway, and Cyrus and his old buddy stand up once they're sure he's gone. Cyrus stands over the hole in the floor of his cage, and the old prisoner addresses his friend, staring down into the bottomless pit over which the cages are situated and telling him not to look down. Cyrus then begins to slowly shift his weight back and forth, causing his cage to swing slightly. He finally get's out. As Cyrus hangs from the edge of the platform, his body dangling over the chasm, Orang re-enters the dungeon, having heard the disturbance. In hopes of distracting him, the old prisoner tells the servant that he needs something, but Orang soon spots Cyrus' empty cage, which is still swinging back and forth at a speed. He looks over the edge of the platform and sees that the genie is no longer there, which worries him deeply, but suddenly, Cyrus appears behind him and runs. He punches the servant in the face, and Orang retaliates by headbutting the genie in the face, however, Cyrus is nimble, and when Orang swings his fist, the genie is able to duck under it quickly and throw a few punches himself, stealing the oaf's keys before kicking him in the chest, causing him to fall from the edge of the platform. Killing him. Orang soon hits the ground, his screams ceasing as he dies, and Cyrus, with the keys in his hands, looks up at his old friend in the cage and smiles. Category:Minor Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Deceased Characters